First Kiss After
by goldenwriter100
Summary: a sweet moment between Ron and Hermione after the last fe chapter of Deathly Hallows before the epilogue. a kiss they shared after all the madness of war...a one-shot


**FIRST KISS AFTER**

As Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger reached the bottom steps out of the Gryffindor common room, Harry stopped abruptly. He stared down at the Elder Wand in his fingers before facing his best friends.

"Right. I'm going to get rid of this thing," he explained. Hermione nodded in agreement, but Ron still looked not so pleased with the idea.

"Are you sure, Harry? Its pretty bloody grand to destroy if you ask me." When Harry gave him a long look, Ron sighed and waved him away. "Go on then, get rid of it. I'm just saying it could be helpful is all." Harry understood what he meant, but knew that only death was the true master of this wand. He waved them farewell and started down the corridor, his destination being the Dark Forest.

Hermione leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She breathed in deeply before opening them again. "Finally, no more noise. No more anger. Only peace." Ron smiled back and stood beside her with his back against the wall too.

"Yeah, nice, isn't it? I thought we'd be goners for sure," he spoke happy it was over. The end of the war had come, and now they could relax.

"There some close calls," Hermione said. She stared down the corridor with her hands resting at her sides. Ron, seeing her gazing, thought of an idea. He stood up and reached his hand out to her.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk," he smiled. She stared at him for a long strong moment, her eyes seeing something he couldn't. But eventually she came back and gripped Ron's hand, letting him lead her down the corridor to the open windows.

The sunrise had come all ready as Hermione and Ron released hands to lean lightly against the stone frame of the window. They gazed out for a moment, looking down at the rumble and dust that the attack had caused.

"It looks different, doesn't it?" asked Hermione. Ron only looked at her. "I mean, it was so normal a year ago. And now…"

Suddenly Ron spun Hermione to face him, his hands grabbing her shoulders and pulling her towards him. The first thing that she felt was his strong warm body hitting hers, her breasts crushed lightly against his chest. His lips crushed against hers and his breath warm on her cheek. She felt the passion for a short second before unthinkingly she shoved him away. He stared back, blinking twice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you. I should have asked maybe or did it like in the books..." he started to ramble, but he stopped when he saw Hermione laughing. "What is so funny?" he asked surprised.

Hermione clapped her hands together at her face and tried to stop from laughing. "You idiot, I don't mind the kiss. Its just that you apologizing is making me feel happy again."

"Really?" said Ron even more shocked.

Hermione nodded, her mouth shout but still shaking from laughing. She loved that kiss and the one when he spoke about saving the house elves. Both were unexpected and short, but still that was what made it even more special. After all, she pounced him first. It was only fair he had a go. And even though it was sudden when he pulled her in, it felt so right…

"In that case," he grinned and placed a hand at her waist to pull her closer, but not so jolty. His other hand grazed her cheek and rested on the back of her neck. She stopped laughing, but still couldn't stop smiling. Her hands slid up to his shoulders, a thing she wanted to do since he came back from leaving her and Harry. His face came close and he smiled back before he kissed her softer and more delicate. Hermione's eyes closed as she let the fire inside grow to her ears and toes. She felt his mouth open a little and she snuck her tongue in, feeling him press her lips harder when she did.

When they couldn't take it, they broke a part, panting. They stared at each other; half lit by the morning sun the other in the dark of the corridor. Ron's hand cupped the side of her face before pulling her into a hug.

"I wanted that for a while now," he spoke quietly, afraid to break the moment. Hermione smiled again, even though he couldn't see it.

"You think I didn't?"


End file.
